Fragmentation projectiles are customarily constructed in such a way that they enable a targeted strong fragmentation effect in enclosed spaces or in open country. It is, therefore, not possible in accordance with known fragmentation projectiles to use them effectively when the respective combat situation requires that no fragments affect the relevant target, but only the pressure waves developing during the explosion are to be utilized. Such a situation can occur, for example, when a terrorist group is to be combated with a tank projectile embodied as a fragmentation projectile and the tank commander determines immediately before firing the projectile that there is a kindergarten in the vicinity of the terrorist group so that the fragments of the projectile would also endanger a large number of innocent parties.
The object of the present invention is to provide a projectile that optionally acts as a fragmentation projectile, or as a projectile designed with the formation of pressure waves in mind as its main effect on a target.